mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Espada Negra
La Espada Negra o Blackblade es una poderosa y antigua arma mágica bebedora de almas, forjada por el legendario armero Dakkon después de que la caminante de planos Geyadrone Dihada le engañara prometiéndole poder semejante al de un dios.12 Historia Creación Milenios antes de la Guerra de las Antigüedades, Geyadrone Dihada llegó ante Dakkon como una extranjera. Le ofreció el poder de un caminante de planos a cambio de que forjara para ella la mejor espada que jamás se hubiera creado y para tal fin le dio un plazo de diez años. Dakkon sabía que, para esta tarea, trabajar en soledad no sería suficiente y que necesitaría del mágico poder del sacrificio. Al principio, Dakkon sólo derramaba su sangre como sacrificio para forjar la espada; su sangre se abrasaba con las llamas e introducía el poder del propio Dakkon en el arma. Sin embargo, la espada requería más que sangre, exigía vidas enteras. Transcurridos dos años, el trabajo empezó a no ir bien y Dakkon sabia que necesitaba hacer algo más. Un día, llamó a su joven hijo, Daron, a la forja y lo mató con la espada al rojo vivo. La sangre del chico, su alma y su energía fueron de inmediato absorbidos por la espada. Contemplando el arma, Dakkon comprendió que ese sólo sería el principio y que el trabajo requeriría de muchas más vidas para tener éxito. Durante los siguientes años, Dakkon asesinó a innumerables esclavos, adquiridos en cantidad de los peores villanos de Córondor. Cada uno de ellos alimentó también con su sangre, alma y energía la espada, volviéndola más y más poderosa.3 El plan de Geyadrone Al término de la década acordada, Dihada regresó, y Dakkon le entregó la Espada Negra. Encontró que la espada era en verdad el mejor arma que jamás hubiesen creado manos humanas. Sin embargo, lo que ella realmente buscaba era otro arma, el guerrero definitivo; el propio Dakkon, perfeccionado por los años de trabajo invertidos en la espada y por los monstruosos actos llevados a cabo durante la pasada década. Tras otorgarle el poder prometido, Dihada ensartó en el suelo la sombra de Dakkon, traicionándolo y robando su alma con la espada para después desaparecer. De esta forma, se aseguró de que el guerrero la seguiría por los planos para cumplir su venganza contra ella, volviéndose así, con el tiempo, incluso más poderoso hasta que Geyadrone necesitara nuevamente de sus servicios. Después, la Espada Negra fue usada por el sirviente de Dihada, Sol'Kanar, el rey del pantano, hasta que Dakkon se la arrebató en combate. Tras esto, Dihada invocó a los dragones ancianos Piru y Chromium Rhuell para que atacaran a Dakkon, por lo que, enfrentándose a ellos, Dakkon terminó desvaneciendo a Rhuell y matando a Piru, apuñalándola con la Espada Negra. Este hecho liberó una tremenda explosión de energía que creó la sima del duelo de Golthonor y también permitió a Dihada absorber el poder del alma de Piru, como parte de su plan. Con ese poder, Dihada fue capaz de "marcar" a Dakkon, atándolo a su voluntad. Sin forma de cumplir su venganza, Dakkon y la Espada Negra viajaron junto al ancestro del linaje Carthalion hasta Terisiare, aunque se desconoce que fue de la Blackblade después de esto. La Blackblade reforjada Probablemente durante la Era de las grietas, la Blackblade pasó a estar en posesión de Korlash, un guerrero zombie y posible descendiente de Dakkon. Posteriormente, la espada fue reforjada de alguna forma y/o por algún motivo que desconocemos. Más tarde, en torno al 4560 CA, la nueva Blackblade, que continuaba aparentemente en la isla terisiana de Nueva Argivia, fue descubierta por una sicaria de la Cábala, Aguja, y llevada hasta la Fortaleza de Urborg para ofrecérsela a su señor Belzenlok. La Cábala trató de reescribir entonces los orígenes de la Espada Negra, haciendo figurar a su nuevo líder Belzenlok como quien forjó el arma y mató con ella a una dragona anciana.4 Sin embargo, cuando la tripulación del Vientoligero supo de la existencia de este arma durante una escala realizada en una de las academias tolarianas, desarrollaron un plan por el cual acabarían con el demonio anciano con la Blackblade.5 Gideon Jura, ayudado por Liliana Vess, fue quien finalmente mató a Belzenlok usando la sorbedora de almas, convirtiéndose así en su nuevo portador.6 La Guerra de la Chispa Al llegar a Rávnica para la confrontación final contra Nicol Bolas, Gideon y el resto de sus compañeros caminantes de planos se vieron atrapados por la influencia del Sol Inmortal. Gideon luchó a la vanguardia de las tropas defensoras del plano contra la Horda del Terror invasora. En un intento final por acabar con el dragón, Gideon cargó contra Bolas para asestarle un devastador golpe desde el aire con la Blackblade, pero Bolas respondió al envite y derrotó a Gideon, destruyendo la Blackblade en el proceso. Referencias en el juego Representada en: * Blackblade reforjada Mostrada en: * Ayuda insólita * Compañía de Gideon * Consagrar al mal * Desdén del tirano * Embestida desesperada * Flecha divina * Gideon, caballero jurado * Promesa de unidad Cartas asociadas: * Dakkon Blackblade * Gideon Blackblade * Korlash, heredero de Blackblade Referencias # ↑ La leyenda de Dakkon Acero Negro # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (19 abril 2018). "Ready to learn more about some of the legendary characters and artifacts?". Tumblr. # ↑ El libro de Geyadrone Dihada # ↑ Martha Wells (21 marzo 2018). "Regreso a Dominaria: episodio 1". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Martha Wells (11 abril 2018). "Regreso a Dominaria: episodio 5". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Martha Wells (30 mayo 2018). "Regreso a Dominaria: episodio 12". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki.Categoría:Dominaria Categoría:Artefactos